


Camera Ready

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Andrew remembers drunkenly confessing a desire the night before he's afraid it was too much. The gift he wakes up to says otherwise.





	Camera Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

It starts with a few glasses of wine and casual questions about Andrew’s work. Lorenzo asks about the strangest things he’s caught on camera at the Institute, which is innocent enough. The conversation ends with Andrew admitting he's caught people having sex in rooms with cameras. Or at least, it would’ve been nice if he ended it there. Instead, with a spark of mischief in his eyes, Andrew decides to put this idea into the world: 

“You know, I've always wanted to not care enough to knowingly end up on surveillance. Maybe the next time you come to the Institute we could find an empty room with a camera and leave me something to watch again later,” complete with the audacity to wink after suggesting it through slurred words adding, “If you know what I mean.” 

That’s when Lorenzo reaches over and takes the glass from Andrew’s hands with an amused laugh. “I think you’ve had enough for one night, dear.” 

Andrew frowns but doesn’t argue, already moving on to the next topic. It isn’t brought up again and Andrew forgets he even said it…

...until the next morning. 

When Andrew wakes up he’s hit with the immediate regret of a throbbing headache. He rolls over to see that Lorenzo isn’t there, despite the fact that it’s Lorenzo's bed. 

“Lorenzo?” Andrew walks to the door and calls out his name, but gets no answer. 

Trying to remember if Lorenzo mentioned needing to leave early, Andrew thinks back to the night before. That’s when parts of their conversation start coming back to him, including a particularly embarrassing suggestion to essentially record a sex tape on the Institute’s security cameras. 

Just the thought sends a flush of red high on his cheeks, the mortification worse than the time he missed a jump during a patrol and ended up toppling down half a fire escape instead of landing on the roof next door. 

It’s no wonder Lorenzo fled before the sun rose. Andrew would be lying if he said he wasn’t fully into the idea even now that he’s sober, but they’re still a relatively new couple and it was too bold of an idea too soon. He probably scared Lorenzo off for good and really, he can’t blame him. 

Andrew slips into his sneakers, slacks, and a t-shirt before making his way downstairs, fully intending on seeing himself out and going to work early instead of waiting for Lorenzo to get back. He’s halfway to the door when he spots the camera and tripod on the table, along with a note. 

_ 'Institute security footage might be more of a gamble than I’m comfortable with, but I wouldn’t be opposed to making a few videos here, just for you. -Lor _

_ P.S. - If you weren’t serious and that was just the alcohol talking, burn this note and pretend it never happened' _

Change of plans. Rather than going in to work early, Andrew gets his shifts covered for the next two days instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
